dãã
by Almofadinhas
Summary: O nome quase diz tudo...Gabriella e Lily eram as melhores amigas,Tiago e Sirius também eram,mais uns nãos e bicavam com os outros,mesmo Gabriella sendo prima do detestavel Potter e fosse do quadribol,Lily a tinha como melhor amiga[Segundo cap on]
1. Prólogo

"Sua inteligencia só é almentada pela sua capacidade de ser tosco"

"Não me diga isto mais uam vez,Gabriella!"

"Dãã..pra você é David's...você se faz de idiota de proposito,Black"

"Não..eu naõ fasso...calma,não precisa jogar o vaso!eu estava ironizando!"

"Se você não quiser levar um R**(1)**em poções é melhor calar a boca e continuar a cortar essas cenouras!"

**Dãã**

_Essa parece mais uma simples historia em que uma menina não gosta de um menino e este gostah/ou pelo menos dá bola pra ela...mais não é nada disto que se trata..._

"Black..eu estou perdendo a paciencia!Solta meu cabelo!"

"Não...Gabriellinha do meu coração..."

"Não seja irônico...isso não funciona comigo,dãã"

_Mais uma vez é o contrario...mais pro povo não estranhar..._

"BLACK!SEU FILHO DA MÃE!"

"Que foi?"

_Parece um S/Po(Personagem original) não é?mintira..é T/L mesmo..._

"Oi Lírio..."

"Cala a boca..Trasgo"

"hauhauhauhauhauhauhauh"

"Cala a boca você também,Black"

"É assim que se fala..lily!"

_DÃÃ_


	2. Vamos te levar

**Dãã-Cap1-Vamos te levar daque!**

Vou..te levar..yeh 

_**Vou te levar daqui..yeh**_

"Lily...Acorda lily..."

"Mais que merd...deixa eu dormir..bem agora que eu toh lansando um Avada Kedrava nele"-Sussurra Lily se virando para o outro lado da cama

"Ta bom..pode esturporar meu primo depois...Agora temos runas antigas,Lily"-Falou Uma Linda morena de olhos castanhos

"Ah,Gabriella...deixa eu dormir..."-Continuou a Ruiva

"Não vou deixar..hoje é 1° de fevereiro"-Falou Gabriella fazendo cócegas em Lily

"Ah não...dia de férias...mais hoje é sabado..pra que tão cedo?"-Falou Lily se sentando na cama

"Lily...não me fassa rir...vamos nos divertir enchendo o saco daqueles anoróticos!"(N/A.:anoróticos é sem cerebro..hauahuau)

"Tá bom..me passa a roupa de hoje..."-Falou,Rindo

"Bom...é uma roupa bem simples e casual...um sutiã vermelho com uma camiseta transparente cinza..."

"Pare já,não gostei da roupa!"

"Mais nós quatro vamos usar a mesma coisa!Eu até já comprei"

"Ai,que ótimo"

"Toma...veste logo...te encontro aqui a dois minutos lá no salão cormunal!"

"Tah de boa!"-Gritou quand Gabriella já estava fora de alcanse

_**Tive pensando..em me mudar...**_

_**Sem te deixar pra traz...yeh...**_

_**Resolvi pensar em nós...Yeh**_

_**Vou te levar daqui..vou**_

"Gabriella Amye David's Potter...que roupa ridicula e sensual é essa?"-Falou uma loira totalmente brava sentada em uam poltrona

"Dãã...presnete de ano novo!"

"Você e seus presentes fora de época...faz 2 meses que foi o ano novo!"-Reclamou a garota baixinha de pé perto da lareira

"Correção...1 mês..."-Falou a loira novamente

"Emille e Elizabet...parem de ser frustadas!"

"Frustadas?Emille e Elizabet..frustadas?"-Perguntou Lily meio confusa no meio da escada

"Lily!"-Falou Emille totalmente entusiasmada...como se não visse sua amiga a anos...Emille era a tal loira,loira e de olhos azul marinho,uns 2 metros.Filha de trouxas também,quando está na sua casa no natal,joga basquete

"Elizabet!Venha você também para o abraço!"-Gritou Gabriella de longe,Elizabet era ruiva e de cabelos curtos,ela tinha apenas 1,50 m...e pesava 60 quilos.Tinah olhos vermelhos rubis e se achava um lixo próxima a amigas como o resto das Malfeitoras...Pois é..o grupo delas também tinah seu nome,elas também faziam bagunça e...bom,só não saiam azarando pessoas poraí...

"Tah bom..."-falou Eliza como se aquilo fosse coisa de criança,mais quando chegou perto,começou a rir também

"Entonces...como podemos começar o nosso dia?"-Perguntou Gabriella após uma braço de 10 minutos

"Prescisa perguntar?"-Falou Emi com os olhos cerrados ao ver os marotso descendo as escadas

Tive pensando,em me mudar 

**_Sem te deixar pra traz..yeh_**

**_Resolvi pensar em nós,yeh_**

**_Vou te levar daqui..vou_**

"Deste lado,pesando 50 quilos e tendo 1,78 de altura,o arraza quarteirões,o Pontas!"-Falou Emi animada apontando para um lado de um ringue de boxe com Tiago Potter de calsão de boxeador,protetor de dente,protetor de cabeça e luvas-"E deste outro lado,Pesando 68 quilos,tendo 1,87 de altura,a Monitora certinha,CDF e louca...Lily!"-E apontou para um cantoa onde só tinha Lily com sua roupa normal,e em posiçãod e luta

Tive pensando,em me mudar 

**_Sem te deixar pra traz,yeh_**

_**Resolvi pensar em nós..yeh**_

**_Vou te levar daqui...vou_**

Lily dá uma de esquerda no Tiago que faz o protetor de dentes voar longe...e uam gota de sangue sair,sempre que ele tenatva acertar ela,ela desviava,mais sempre que ela tentava bater cosneguia,até uma hora que...

Vou te levar daqui...vou te levar 

**_Yeh_**

**_Te levar daqui_**

**_Yeh_**

**_Vou te levar..._**

**_Yeh_**

**_Te levar daqui_**

**_Yeh_**

Ela só de reflexo dá uma joelhada daquelas no lugar sensivel . (N/a.:Essa doeu até em mim..mesmo eu sendo mulher..hausahushusauh) Ele desmaia no chão e Emi levanta a mão de Lily e anuncia a vencedora...é claro...Sabádo,11:30 da manhã...a grifinória inteira estava assistindo,é calro...milhões de palmas para a maluca de 1,87 aqui!u.u

"Louca!"-Falou Gabriella abraçando a amiga após ela sair do ringue

"Eu naõ sou louca..apenas não gosto daquele tampinha...não posso?"

"Não..não pode!"-Riu Emi

"Alem do mais..ele não é tampinha...é a 3 pessoa mais alta de hogworts"-Protestou Eliza

"Ê Eliza...é que as duas chatas aqui são as mais altas..e acham todo mundo tampinha"-Explicou Gabriella

"Isto eu já sabia"-Choramingou Eliza-"Mais eu queria saber o porquê da implicancia"

"A resposta é que elas odeiam meu primo mesmo..."-Riu Gabriella por último

"Quem não sabe...é loiro oxigenado de latão...que não sabe nem levanta do chão!"-Cantaram Lily e Emi

"Duas loucas e sem noção!"-Reclamou Eliza,mais ela mal viu Gabriella se juntar ao coro

"Conhece aquela: Tive pensando..em me mudar?"-Começou Gabi

"Claro!"-Exclamaram as duas..e ficaram as três no salão cormunal o dia inteiro cantando essa musica..até Eliza se juntar e perguntar:

"Vocês conhecem a da Cássia Eller: Baratas..saem das casas..."-Começou Eliza e as meninas pegaram a onda,Se você quiser cantar a música com essas retardadas sem noção...a letra vem logo abaixo:

**_Bichos,  
Saiam dos lixos.  
Baratas,  
Me deixem ver suas patas.  
Ratos,  
Entrem nos sapatos  
Do cidadão civilizado.  
Pulgas,  
Que habitam minhas rugas.  
Oncinha pintada,  
Zebrinha listrada,  
Coelhinho peludo,  
Vão se fude!  
Porque aqui   
Só bicho escroto é o que vai ter!  
Bichos escrotos, saiam dos esgotos,  
Bichos escrotos, venham enfeitar  
Meu lar, meu jantar, Meu nobre paladar!_**

N/a.:Ng Mrc essas quatro loucas...bom,esse capitulo foi curto..eu sei...cheio de erros de ortografia também...mais oque vale é a intenção de começar uma fic...perceberam que nesta fic,a Lily é maior que o pontas?u.u isso porque vão acontecer cenas como essas:

"'Ei Lily..Quer sair comigo?'-Perguntou Tiago na maior cara de pau

'Eu não saio com tampinhas-'Falou Lily sem nem tirar os olhos do livro que lia"

Tudo culpa exclusivamente minha..podem me matar a vontade XD

Review não tira pedaço..né?ou tira e eu não sei?o.0 se tirar pelo menos não vai fazer mal de qualquer geito!XD


	3. Sinistro,mesmo

**Dãã-Cap2-Sinistro!**

Ainda no Sábado,três horas da tarde,Gabi e Lily resolvem quie vão tomar banho para preparar a sua festa "Simples" e "só para amigos" naquela noite.Claro,que quando se fala em festa "Simples" e "Só para amigos" de Grupinhos super-duper-hiper-populares da escola,se fala que TODO mundo da escola vai,quando eu digo TODO mundo,é TODO mundo mesmo...e de quebra uns lobsomens da floresta proibida,Bebidas proibidas e visitas interesantes,sem falar nas tretas entre os marotos e as malfeitoras...sempre se bicando...Nimguém merece.

Emi e Eliz resolveram que iam para a sala prescisa escolher os enfeites,oque não demoraria nem 10 segundos,mais as duas falaram que iam esperar elas lá então.

Enquanto isso,uns 20 anos depois,2 garotas discutiam sobre quem iam levar para as "ferias no passado" que as duas garotas sempre faziam...

"Tais,eu já disse..temos que levar só o nessessário..."-Falou a garota morena e de olhos vermelhos,que a cada passo alucinatico que ela dava mudava de cor,de vermelho para azul,de azul para verde e de verde á castanho

"A tá bom..a Nicole é nessessária,por acaso,Lilian?"-Perguntou a outra garota morena ede cabelos pretos e curtos

"Não...Mais seria útil"-Falou Lilian com um sorriso amarelo

"A ta bom,Lilian paralarli dos santos,eu não vou levar nimguém..mais você vai poder levar quem quiser..não é?"-Extressou-se Tais

"Tá bom,Tais,eu não levo nimguém..você pode escolher quem você quiser..."-Disse Lilian revirando os olhos

"Bligada!"-Falou a Garota pulando no pescoço da outra e dando um beijo estalado na sua bochecha,e saiu correndo para o salão cormunal da grifinória

"Só que volta antes das 4 da tarde!"-Gritou Lilian quando a garota já estava longe.

20 anos antes,no dormitório masculino...

"Perdeu outra,ein pontas...nos dois sentidos!"-Riu Sirius

"Cala a boca,almofadinhas!E não arrume a minha cama,aluado!"-Gritou Tiago

"Desculpe..não resisti"-Falou Remus escondendo uma vassourinha de pó atraz das costas(N/A.:quem assistiu procurando nemo sabe de onde eu tirei esta ideia...o peixe e o caranguejinho viciados em limpeza . )

"Efe é um fifiafo em fimfefa!"-Falou Pedro de boca cheia

"E você um viciado em rocambole de chocolate"-Falou Aluado atirando um travesseiro em pedro,oque fez derrubar todos os sapos de chocolate que ele comia no chão

"Fhafo!"

Meia hora depois,no salão cormunal,Gabi,Lily,Emi e Eliz estavam FINALMENTE arrumadas,oque era record para 4 mulheres se arrumarem totalmente em APENAS meia hora.Estavam todas com roupas finas mais não de gala,eram todas roupas da Collchi,que estava lansando ainda naquela época,estavam esperando Remo sair do dormitório dos garotos para poderem ir arrumar a festa.

"Ouviram este barulho?"-Perguntou Gabi que era totalmente apurada a barulhinhos

"Que barulho?eu só senti um cheiro esquisito"-Falou Emi que tinha olfato apurado

"Vocês viram esse vulto?"-Perguntou Lily que tinha o olhar apurado

"Eu não vi nada,eu naõ ouvi nada e não sinti nada..."-Falou Eliz se jogando na poltrona apos se levantar,cerrar os olhos,cheirar profundamente o ar e virar a cabeça varias vezes para ver se ouvia algo.

Neste momento aparece uma fumaça roxa,um cheiro de merengue,e uns barulhos de rojão, bem no meio do salão,logo á frente das garotas.A fumaça cessa um pouco e alí aparecem 3 pessoas,2 de onze anos e uma de aparencia de deseceis.Um garoto e duas garotas.

"Cof,cof..quem está ai?"-Falou Gabi tossindo freneticamente

"Nimguém especial"-Murmurou uma voz de dentro da fumaça

"Que isso..nós somos muito importantes...humpt..nimguém especial..você ficou louco,Harry"-Falou uma voz feminina de dentro da fumaça

"Verdade,Lilian...concordo com você..somos muito especiais!"-Falou a outra voz feminina,a fumaça ainda estava um pouco alta,e não dava para ver a face das pessoas que ali estavam

"Ei,vocês duas...a modéstia mandou recado!"

"Não me diga...eu não vejo ela a dois anos,e você tais,a quantos anos não vê a modestia?"

"Eu?Modestia?oque é isso?o.0"-Neste momento a fumaça desaparece totalmente e é mostrada a expressão de terror das garotas,e de Remo que estava no pé da escada

"Oi..agenti naum fomus apresentadus"-Falou Lilian se apressando para apertar a mão das garotas,eu sei que ela falou tudo errado,mais esse é objetvo.

"Desculpem..liberem as duas..são duas loucas e sem cérebro"-Falou o garoto que veio junto com as duas meninas do futuro,oque fez as duas garotas exclamarem um "EI!"

"Desculpem me intrometer..."-Começou Remo

"Mais já entromentedo"-Falou a garota morena e de cabelos curtos

"Tais!"-Brigou a outra morena-"Ele é nosso professor de DCAT!Não podemos xingar ele no passado..você quer levar um R em Dcat no futuro,por acaso?"

"Não.."-Muxoxou-"Continua fessor!"-Falou animada

A cara de Remus ficou igual a esta: 0.o,a mesma cara que as meninas fizeram.Bom,eu vou pular uma meia hora,porque eu não quero descrever oque as garotas explicaram para os 5...Omitindo fatos como: que a Lily ia ficar com o pontas e a Gabi com o Almofadinhas...mais o resto contaram(Quase todo o resto XP)

"Então..agora voltando ao assunto principal...Tais..você trouxe a poção de envelhecimento?"-Perguntou Lilian

"Acho que sim..deixa eu ver.."-Disse procurando no bolso da calça jeans que foi almentado por magia apar caber qualquer idiotice que ela quisece colocar-"Achei!"

"Passa pra cá"-falou Lilian pegando o frasco e tomando 6 goles

"Mais pera ai...isto é proibido..."-Falou Lily confiscando o vidro da mao de Tais quando ela foi beber,Lilica já estava com 17 anos alí do lado

"Tão proibido que nos insinaram no primeiro ano"-falou Lilica tirando o vidro da mão de Lily e entregando á Tais

"Pera aí..deixa eu ver se entedi...vocês pretendem ficar aqui até o final do ano?"-Perguntou Gabi atordoada

"Pretendemos..se nimguém notar alguma coisa diferente e estranha"-Falou Tais já com 17 anos também

"Então temos que falar com o Dumbledore..."-falou Lily se levantando da poltrona aonde tinha acabado de se derrubar e pegando Tais e Lilian pelos pulsos e levando para fora do salão cormunal como se tivessem 5 anos de idade

"Depois..temos uma festa agora,Lily"-Falou Gabi pegando as garotas e soltando as no chão normalmente aonde elas se arrumaram(tiraram o pó da roupa...)

"Tá bom..ah,e quanto a você,potter..vai ficar trancado no ármario de vassouras"-Falou Lily

"há..e porque?"

"Pra pagar os preços que o tampinah dos eu pai tinha que pagar.."(N/A.:eu naõ resisti trancar esse poia no ármario..XD)

Horas depois..na festa...

"Como vai lírio?"

"Vou melhor que você tampinha..ou melhor..ia bem até você chegar"-Falou Lily virando-se,ela estava de frente para a mesa com o ponche,aonde pegava uns 4 copos de ponche,para ela e suas 3 amigas

"Oh...não se preocupe..vai melhorar depois de..."-Não consiguiu terminar a cantada um lampejo de varinha correu pelo salão e acertou bem nas costas do tampinha,fazendo ele revirar os olhos e desmaiar(N/A.:imitando o jeito de desmaiar do chaves XD)

"Quem foi meu Heroi ou Heroína?"-Falou Lily dramatizando e rindo,colocando as costas da mão na testa

"IEU!"-Gritou Lilica no meio do salão enquanto gargalhava altamente com Tais

"Tinha que ser"-Falou Lily rindo,indo em direção as duas,aonde as outras 3 amigas também estavam

"Não prescisa agradecer.."-Ironizou Lilian

E mais risos...

"Ai meu deus..me esconde...o retardado do Black está vindo..."-Falou Gabi colocando a mão na frente da cara cmo se quisece se esconder

"Se for pra me encher que eu gosto daquele tampinha,eu também encho que você é namorada deste _Outro _tampinha"-Falou Lily segurando Gabi de frente para a direção aonde Sirius estava indo

"Nimguém merece"-Falou Gabi quando Sirius chegou e começou a fazer cantadas já fora de moda-"Black...atualiza seu dicionário de cantadas...estas de 'dueu muito quando você caiu no céu' já são dos anos 20...estamos em pleno anos 70"

"Ah,David's,quer saber,cansei..cansei de te perseguir.."

"Então vai pastar,Black...que você ganha mais"

"Tudo bem,David's..eu vou..eu vou e não volto mais"-E se virou saindo,mais as meninas sabiam do que Sirius Black era capaz para correr atraz de uma menina,e não iria desistir tão facil assim...2 anos de perseguição..está muito pouco ainda...

"Olha,tá tudo muito bom,muito bem...mais eu acho melhor nós irmos..."-Falou Lilian

"Verdade..aconteceu uma outra catastrofe no futuro e nós prescisamos..er..bem,ir"-Terminou Tais

"TÊ mais..."-Falaram as Malfeitoras em coro na hora que elas corriam da sala

"Simpáticas elas,não?Meio impóssivel pra uma amiga da filha do blac e uam filha do Black"-Falou Gabriella

"Acho que a garota parece com você"-Brincou Lily

"Á ta..e pensa que eu não pércebi os olhos verdes do filho do meu primo?"-Incinuou Gabi

"Vão começar a lutar,já?"-Falou Emi tapando os ouvidos

"Não..já paramos"-Falou Gabi calmamente e arrumando uam mecha preta que caiu bem em cima dos olhos

"É..a gente tava só brincando..."-Falou Lily arrumando o vestido que ficou cheio de pueira

"Vocês já viram que beleza de lua?"-Falou Eliz apontando para a janela aonde uma lua saia de seu esconderijo no meio das nuvens,as pupilas de Emi ficaram do tamanho dos olhos e ela começou a ficar inquieta...Lily e Gabi pegaram ela e arrastaram até a floresta negra,com Eliz aos seus calcanhares

Neste mesmo momento,o mesmo acontecia com Remus Lupin,Que foi levado por Sirius e Tiago correndo para outro canto da floresta Pedro aos seus calcanhares.

"Emi,calma...respira...espere só mais um pouquinho e você pode se transformar"-Falou Lily arrastando Emi floresta adrentro

"Não...Consigo...Controlar...Vai...Ser...Agora"-Falou Emi em quanto se transformava em "Lobsmulher"

"Gabi..corre...tá na hora!"-Gritou para Gabriella que trazia uma Eliz desmaiada no colo,ela deixou a garota no chão e se transformou numa rapoza preta,Lily numa águia e Eliz numa chinchila

O mesmo acontecia com os Marotos,Remo,chamado de Aluado,virou lobsomem.Sirius,Chamado Almofadinhas,se transformava em cachorro,Tiago, chamdo Pontas,se trasformava em cervo,e Pedro,chamdo rabicho, em rato.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando:O porquê do nome do capitulo,o porque que é tão sem graça,e o porque que eu coloquei a cena lobirifica aqui...bom,tudo se resume porque eu assisti desventuras em série e porque a história se encadeia(continua) apartir desta cena sem graça;

"Lily!"-Gritou um arapoza-"Lily...venha logo!"

Lily estava estatica após Ter visto uma cena que lhe chocou.Mais cedo,a professora de adivinhação tinha falado que ela tinha o sinistro...

----------------------------**_Flash-Back_**----------------------------------

"Bom,hoje vocês vão aprender a arte de se ler a chícara de chá.pegue a chícara do seu colega da frente e leia oque está escrito"-Falou a prª andando entre os alunos,até parar na frente de frank-"Menino,sua mãe vai bem?"

"Eu acho que sim"-Respondeu ele tremendo

"Não tenha tanta certeza"-Falou continuando a andar,e parou na frente de Gabriella e de Lily-"David's,sua aura está indicando a morte,você está no além?"

"Mais é calro"-falou Gabriella tremendo

"Leia a chícara"

"Bom,a Lily tem uma espécie de cruz torta,oque indica que ela vai sofrer,e muito...e também tem uma espécie de sol,oque significa felicidade..isto quer dizer que ela vai sofrer,mais vai estar feliz por isto..."-Falou Gabi ao pé da letra,consultando no livro

"De-me a chícara"-falou a Prof. Olhando para a mesa,e depois para a chícara em suas mãos-"AH!"-Gritou,e deixou a chícara cair na mesa.

"Oque foi?"-Perguntou Lily

"Minha querida..você tem,você tem...o sinistro"-Falou a Prof. Quase desmaiando

"Simistro?oque é simistro?"-Perguntou um garoto no fundo,no que Emi,sentada com Eliz,pega o livro;

"Não é Simistro,é Sinistro...representa os piores agouros do mundo,é um agouro,de morte"-Fala Emi pausadamente

--------------------------**_fim do_** **_Flash-Back_**-------------------------------------

E ela via o sinistro agora,andando no meio da mata,ela não tinha se transforamdo ainda,e suas amigas sim.

"LILY!"-Gritou um hamster ao pé de Lily

"AHN?"-Falou Lily voltando de seu transe

N/A.:Tá...eu parei numa parte legal..eu pelo menos,numa parte sem sentido...mais podem deixar,capitulo 3,diversão no maximo!;)


End file.
